Three Minutes
by AznSerenity
Summary: Something has happen to Sakura  right after Sasuke tells her that he hates her. Will Sasuke be able to get there in time?Rated T for minor swearing and Major Character Deaths.


Konnichiwa! I'm back again with another one of my slightly AU and OC stories. Sorry, You have to forgive me if there is something weird about the story - like I said, I dont really read/watch Naruto.

Warning; Major Character Death, Swearing

Disclamier: I Don;t Own Naruto and all that.

Inspiration: Millionaire's First Love (Sad Movie, I got the 3 minutes thingy idea from that)  
My Cousin, she helped with the story.

It might seem confusing...

* * *

The summer breeze rustled through the leaves of the cherry blossom tree, causing a few petals to float towards the ground. Some landed on Sasuke's head which he shook off with annoyance. He was headed to Sakura's grave. It had been exactly one year since she had…moved on. Thinking of this, Sasuke was overcome with bitter memories, memories of the moment she died, memories of when…

-Flashback-

'SHUT UP YOU BITCH, JUST LEAVE ME ALONE!'  
'Sasuke…'  
'GET IT THROUGH YOUR THICK HEAD! I NEVER LOVED YOU AND NEVER DID AND WILL!' Sasuke exploded at Sakura, hurtling as many insults as he could, trying to ignore the pain building up inside him. He didn't mean these things; he just wanted her to go away, far away, to leave this place, to leave him, to leave the danger that was building up. If Itachi ever found out about Sakura and his relationship, hell will be sure to follow. He stared intensely at Sakura, hoping and dreading for a reaction.  
Tears formed in her eyes as Sakura tried to deny these insults coming from Sasuke. She couldn't take it, turning around she ran into the dark depths of the forest, hoping that Sasuke won't follow. She wanted to cry in peace. Branches whipped and clawed at her face and bare legs. Many times she stumbled over a rock and tree roots. It wasn't long before she came into a clearing. in the middle of the clearing was a body. A body that looks strangely familiar… Sakura blinked back the tears that were blurring her vision; she didn't want to cry-yet. The body on the floor had a dark blue shirt stained with blood and Sasuke's chicken hair! 'Sasuke!' some part of Sakura's conscious knew this was a trap and the other part refused to believe it. She crouched down beside the body but the moment she touched the corpse, it disappeared. So it was a trap! Wildly, she spun around knowing that it was too late. A kunai had found it way in Sakura's heart. She fingered the warm blood gushing out from the wound. Her vision blurred. She stared at the feet of her killer, and tried with difficulty to stare at the face of her assassin. 'Itachi…' Itachi smirked, 'I will enjoy the look on Sasuke's face when he sees you.'  
'You were saying?' Itachi turned around to look at his brother and stopped a flying kunai with one of his own. 'Did you honestly think that a simple kunai will-'

Itachi's words were cut short and he was suddenly showered by many shuriken. As Itachi effortlessly blocked the missiles, he was unaware of Sasuke's fuuma shuriken aiming straight him. Moments after he fell to the ground-dead. By the time Itachi touched the ground, Sasuke was already by Sakura's side. Sasuke balanced Sakura's almost lifeless body in his arms.

'Sasuke…' Sakura murmured.

'Sakura, why did you let your guard down to that damn Itachi?' Apparently Sasuke had forgotten his insults at Sakura from earlier on. Sakura had not.

'Sasuke,' Sakura spoke barely over a whisper, 'Do you really hate me?'

'…No of course I don't.'

'Then why did you say you did?'

'I only wanted to protect you.'

'From what?'

'From this.'

'Oh…so do you hate me?'

'I already told, I don't!'

'Then do you love me?'

'I…I…do…'

Sakura smiled, 'I love you too…'

They stayed that way for a few minutes, Sakura cradled in Sasuke's arms.

'Sasuke…'

'Hmmm?'

'I'm tired Sasuke, I feel like sleeping.'

'No not yet! Don't go yet Sakura…I'm not ready for you to go!'

'Please….Just 3 minutes, I'll wake up in 3 minutes.'

'Sakura, remember…I…Love…You.'

Sakura smiled once more as she drifted into a never-ending sleep, leaving an expressionless Sasuke.

-End Flashback-

Sasuke had reached Sakura's grave, 'Hi Sakura, I'm back again, I hope your fine up there. I just wanted to say Hi…' bending down he placed a bunch of flowers near the tombstone. Standing up, he smiled. 'There, Bye Sakura I'll see you again tomorrow!'

Anyone who used to know Sasuke would say that he had changed- dramatically. He was no longer the cold, impassive, indifferent guy everyone knew him as. He was more open to people, friendly, but there was still the shield around his inner thoughts, hiding his true self from the world. As he walked back to the academy, he passed a group of girls who giggled and waved at him. He gave a curt nod and continued walking. He noticed a girl with pink hair and immediately thought of Sakura. She shyly waved to him and he waved back, causing her to flush a bright red before she ran away from embarrassment. No one will ever be able to replace Sakura, even though Sasuke and she weren't a real item.

Sasuke had now passed the same Cherry Blossom tree he had past earlier. He looked up at the passing clouds and thought he saw one that look like Sakura.

'Sakura, it's been way past 3 minutes.'

* * *

The Ending is LAME!! R&R Flames accepted. Please I need help!  
And about the sequel to 'I Will Wait' can you give me ideas too? 


End file.
